And if These Wings Don't Fail Me
by Iwait4theRain
Summary: What if you had the chance to relive your most terrifying moment? Would you? They don't have a choice. Rated for a few not nice words.
1. The Twilight Zone

So, I posted this story a few months ago. I took it down and with much reconsideration and revising. It's up again, yay! This is just the intro to our little tale of ghosts and time travel. Chapter one will be up next week. Let's see if you all can figure out who's going to enter the realm of their deepest darkest nightmare first. Mwahahahaaa! Well, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are love! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"We must thank you once again for having us, Billy." Carlisle offers his hand to Mr. Black as they both make their way to the shores of La Push beach.<p>

Billy smiles and takes Carlisle's hand briefly before allowing his own hand drop to his side. "It's our pleasure Carlisle. If you all are going to be part of the family someday, you should hear the stories of our people."

"I could be home." Rosalie mumbles so quietly under her breath, nevertheless, earning a look from each and everyone of her family members.

Esme's look burns the most, though. "Rose." she warns. It's just one word, one name. But in that word, Esme has the power to say a million things; be quiet, be respectful, watch your mouth, you're in trouble, apologize _now._

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Sorry."

Edward laughs. This time he's the one who earns a glare.

"Daddy, what are you laughing at?" Reneesme asks from atop Jacob's shoulders.

Edward tries to cover his mouth. To keep himself calm. But he fails. "Nothing." he says, though he knows the truth is that he finds it hilarious that Rosalie is still scolded like a child.

Rosalie knows this too, and shoots him a look that could kill.

Edward glances down at Bella who had seen the look as well and was now stifling a fit of giggles herself.

"Edward." this time it's Carlisle who's doing the reprimanding, but nonetheless Edward cannot contain himself. And just as he thinks he's going to fall over and laugh himself to death, a sense of calmness and serenity overcomes him.

Edward clears his throat. "Thank you Jasper."

Jasper wordlessly nods. He cautiously continues walking on the sand. The sun is slowly fading setting the sky on fire. He closes his eyes and breathes it in; peace, serenity, happiness.

"Jasper?" a voice that still brings a smile to his face and warmth to his heart speaks.

"Yes, Alice?" he asks.

"Are you alright?" a worried expression crosses her face.

Jasper furrows his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alice simply shrugs. "I-I just had a feeling you weren't."

Jasper bites his lip, but before he can respond, a football flies toward his head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Emmett roars, seeming to the whole ordeal _hilarious_. Paul, who is standing right next to him, can't stop laughing either.

"Those two," Embry shakes his head, "they have such a lovely bromance."

This time, not even Carlisle and Esme can help laughing. Rosalie too is clutching her stomach and has practically fallen on the ground.

"Gather 'round everyone!" Billy calls. Leah, Emily, Sam, Seth, Quill, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, are already seated on wooden logs around a roaring fire.

Bella smiles. She knows her human memories are failing her, but she remembers a night like this not too long ago. And, she smiles.

Once everyone is seated, food and drinks are passed around, jokes are told, memories are shared.

Below all the noise and chatter, Paul turns to Emmett. "Here, try this." he hands him a hot dog. Emmett takes it and turns it over in his hands.

"What is it?" Emmett whispers because he knows he's not supposed to be eating human food.

Paul rolls his eyes. "It's a hot dog!" he says as if it's the most obvious thin in the world.

"Oh," Emmett says, "I knew that. What does it taste like?"

"It tastes like a hot dog! I dunno! Just try it!"

Emmett shrugs his shoulders and raises it to his mouth. But, just before he can taste it…

"EMMETT CULLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Emmett screws his eyes shut. "Oh shit."

"Busted." Paul laughs as if he knew all along it was going to happen.

Rosalie takes the hot dog from Emmett's hand and throws it behind her.

"Don't do that again!" she scolds.

"Sorry." Emmett apologizes, but his words are drowned out by the group's laughter.

"Alright, alright. Let's all settle down." Billy raises his hands to get everyone's attention. "Carlisle, I know you're a follower of God. As we call it."

Carlisle nods.

"We Quileutes believe in many Gods. One being the god of resurrection. We believe that when we die, we are reborn again. The same soul into a new body. It's a fresh start, a chance to live life over again." Billy gestures toward the fire and it moves almost at his command.

Jasper clutches his head for a second, just a second. But, Alice grabs his hand. "Are you alright?" she whispers to him.

Jasper's head is reeling, spinning in and out of consciousness. "I'm fine." he says nonetheless.

Billy continues. The fire is at his total command now, at mercy to him as he sways his hands back and fourth. The tribe is listening intently. "Some people say that if you concentrate hard enough, you can see the bodies that you have called home. You can see yourself as you were before you died. You can see your past lives."

Jasper's head is reeling. He clutches it tightly as if at any moment, it could fall right off his body. As the energy builds, it becomes worse and worse.

"We call upon our god to come before us." Billy beckons to the fire.

The pain in Jasper's head is almost unbearable now. He can't think straight, or see straight, he's not even totally sure where he is. All he knows is that his head is _killing_ him.

"Jasper?"

It's the last thing he hears before his senses fail him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the intro to this little tale! Chapter one will be up next week! Will it be Jasper's? GASP! It's a mystery! Hint: Yes, it's Jaspers. Reviews are love, thank you all!<p> 


	2. Ain't No Grave

Hello out there! So, as promised, here's chapter two! Jasper's chapter! Next chapter will be up next friday! Happy reading everyone.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Johnny Cash owns this song

* * *

><p>"Meet me mother and father, meet me down the<p>

river road, and momma you know that

I'll be there when I check in my load. Ain't no grave

can hold my body down."-Johnny Cash "Ain't No Grave"

* * *

><p>Jasper Hale opens his eyes. He stares up at the dark sky, the moonlight is so bright, it's nearly blinding.<p>

_Clear?_ Jasper thinks as he looks to the sky. Which in fact carries a million and one stars. No trees, no light pollution, nothing to hide the moon and the stars. Nothing standing in the way of him and the bright night sky.

"What the hell?" Jasper breathes as he dusts himself off and rises to his feet.

Jasper's eyes scan the environment around him. His feet come into contact with thousands of little grains of dirt, sand, rock. Something he hasn't seen in years.

A mucky lake lies perhaps twenty feet in front of him. In the middle of it, a small island with virtually no plant growth. And he stands on the mainland which, like the island, is mostly barren.

"Well Toto, we ain't in Kansas anymore." Jasper laughs darkly to himself. "But we ain't in Forks anymore either. _Damn."_ His words are soaked with the southern drawl that had been stripped of him years ago.

Jasper's head suddenly picks up as the sound of a horse trotting and neighing mixes with the sound of the breeze gently blowing and the water lapping at the edge of the lake.

"Where the _hell_ am I?" Jasper breathes again as the wind picks up and sends a familiar shudder down his spine. Forcing the hair on the back of his neck to stand ramrod straight.

As the rider rides into view, Jasper freezes. His long-dead heart seems to come alive again and beat at a million miles an hour inside his chest.

The rider is a military general, twenty-one perhaps? His face is windblown and caked with sweat and dirt, likewise are his clothes. He dismounts his horse and steps closer to three figures whom Jasper knows all to well, but doesn't have the will to identify.

"He's speechless." Jasper hears one of them say as he crouches behind the only bush he can find.

He watches as another one leans toward the rider and inhales deeply.

"Mmm, lovely."

Jasper watches the rider carefully, sympathizing with the poor man.

"Concentrate, Nettie." the smallest one scolds. "He looks right. Strong, young, an officer. And there's something more, do you sense it? He's compelling."

The rider opens his mouth and tries valiantly to speak. Yet, he cannot. It is as if the moment he had dismounted his horse, he was doomed to the clutches of these three beautiful women forever.

"Oh yes!" Jasper watched as the one named Nettie jumps toward the rider.

"Patience, I want to keep this one." the smallest one cautions again.

"You'd better do it, Maria if he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them." the tallest of them speaks.

"Yes, I will do it. Take Nettie away will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus." Maria says as she shoos the other two away.

Jasper watches as the rider swallows hard and tries and fails to speak again.

"You poor _bastard_." Jasper hangs his head. He looks up again when Maria speaks.

"What is your name soldier?"

"M-major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." the rider manages to stammer out his name.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper. I have a good feeling about you."

"Lord help you." Jasper watches as Maria touches her lips to the boy's neck and bites.

Jasper makes no move to stop her, what's the point? So, instead he watches himself, in the moment of his ultimate downfall. And yes, he feels horrible. But, he knows exactly what will happen.

The sound of the wind breezing and the water lapping is blasted out by the sounds of the fallen soldier screaming, dying, desperately trying to regain control.

"God have mercy on you, boy." Jasper shakes his head and watches himself writhe in pain. Trembling on the ground.

"God have mercy."

"Jasper?" Alice sets a hand on his back.

His eyes shoot open and he sits up straight. "Whoa." he breathes. "Was I gone long?" he asks her.

A confused look passes across Alice's face. "What do you mean were you gone long? You've been here the whole time.

The group silences, listening now to Alice and Jasper's exchange.

"I-I just had a headache then." he reaches back to touch the back of his head. Checking for any signs that he might have possibly been somewhere else. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Billy asks with a smirk on his face. Jasper looks up to meet his eyes and sees something in them that says he should not be afraid.

"Y-yes sir. Never better."

"Alright then. Let's continue."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love and much appreciated!<p> 


	3. The Daisy Lined Gate To Hell

Anybody out there? Yes, soo I updated much later than planned. Heh, school does that to you. Here's Rosalie's angsty chapter! Idk when the next one will be up, nor which character it will be about. So, that's gonna be a surprise! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or this poem.

* * *

><p>"The Night Has A Thousand Eyes"<p>

The night has a thousand eyes,

And the day but one;

Yet the light of the bright world dies

With the dying sun.

The mind has a thousand eyes,

And the heart but one;

Yet the light of a whole life dies

When love is done. -Francis William Bourdillion

* * *

><p>"Moron." Rosalie mumbles under her breath.<p>

"Did you say something, Rosalie?" Billy turns to her, the roaring fire still bows at the mercy of his hands.

Rosalie clenches her jaw and shakes her head. No, she had _not_ said anything.

"My apologies, I thought you did."

Rosalie sighs again. She is after all the only one in the family who sees things as they truly are. She is after all, always right.

And she knows that all this talk of gods and past lives is completely absurd. But, as she closes her eyes, she cannot help but feel just slightly uneasy.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Hale knows just <em>exactly<em> where she is. Why she's here? Well, that's a completely different topic. Why _is_ she here?

As if she isn't already damned enough. Now, she is once again damned to this hell. A hell called Rochester, New York 1935.

Is it a joke to God? Rosalie wonders. Because, to her it seems like the most cruel, unfunny joke in the world.

And yet, God seems to laugh at her. He has dropped her in the heart of her own personal hell and has said to her "You will watch yourself here. You will watch the last antagonizing moments of your human life. You will watch yourself die. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Damn her to hell.

But she's already here.

And she knows it the minute she hears the click-clack of heels down the sidewalk.

"Rose!"

Rosalie and her past-self simultaneously look up. She has once again come face-to-face with the devil himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the infinite ass that is Royce King." Rosalie mumbles venomously to herself.

Rosalie watches as her human self walks naively to the small crowd of men. She can smell the alcohol from her place across the street.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouts. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."

She sees herself inch away from them and that long dead feeling of uneasiness

and fear rekindles itself deep inside the pit of her stomach. And, she wants to scream.

"Run!" Rosalie yells to herself as loud as she can. "Run! You know you want to! Just go!"

But, nobody so much as flinches. The birds still rest softly in the trees, the house lights remain dimmed, nothing has changed.

"What did I tell you, John? Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" Royce yanks Rosalie's human self toward him, running his hands up and down her body.

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up." John's southern drawl brings an uncomfortable feeling to the back of Rosalie's neck.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" Royce laughs as he and his friends lunge for her. Like a starving pack of wolves would lunge for a trembling bunny rabbit.

Rosalie turns away. This, she can't bear to look at. She buries her face in her hands, tearless sobs rack her ribs and shoulders, and tear her from the inside out.

But even all her sobbing can't drown out the cries of pain and torture, the screams of shattered dreams and dying innocence that ring from hell.

Rochester, New York, 1935.

Rosalie listens as the cries quieted down to pleas, then to prayers, then to whimpers, then to nothing.

She crosses the street to where her nearly-dead body is lying. And, she sinks to her knees.

"Why didn't anyone help you? Why didn't anyone hear you scream?" Rosalie asks herself. "Nobody should die this way. Not even you, naïve child." Rosalie shakes her head. Knowing very well that if she could, she would cry.

"Rosalie." a voice whispers.

Rosalie doesn't bother looking up. She's heard this story before, she knows what happens next.

"Poor thing." Carlisle shakes his head and lifts the corpse up off the ground.

"I. Hate. You." she mutters to him. Rosalie knows very well that Carlisle cannot hear her. Which is precisely why she doesn't stop the words that are spilling out of her mouth.

"You were here! You were watching the whole time and you did nothing! _Nothing!_ You could have saved my life. But instead, you ended it." like a rag doll, she slumps over onto her side. All the wind knocked out, and all the will is gone.

Rosalie watches as herself and Carlisle disappear into the silence of the night. The air is coated with the haze of senseless murder and death.

And as Rosalie rises, she takes a good look around her.

"Welcome to hell, Rochester New York, 1935."

* * *

><p>It's a deep inhalation that finally brings Rosalie back to the small gathering. Nobody seems to notice she has been anywhere. But, she knows that if she still had a beating heart, it would be going at a million miles an hour.<p>

Even now, she grabs her neck and bites her tongue with all her might. It's all she can do to keep from screaming.

"Rosalie?" Emmett in all his nonsense knows that she's distraught. Rosalie does not answer him at first, but instead looks up to meet Billy's smirking eyes. As she finally releases the grip she has on her tongue, she manages to answer him.

"I'm fine."


End file.
